Who Is Boo?
by brandonsitouch
Summary: Salem is a 16 year old aspiring writer who is struck by terrible nightmares that she believes to be from her child hood. These monster filled dreams lead her to a schizophrenic state. Based on "Boo" when she is 16.


_Editor note_: Ok guys, I really do not wanna give the story away... so it moves really fast. Id say it will be done in 15-20 chapters. I have already wrote them out on paper and am still perfecting them. I really want some feed back. I know right now the story is gonna seem T rated, but it deals with more explicit content later on. I was going for a dark story. Real dark. So expect weird outbursts from characters, religious entities and all of the likes. Um, im not sure how many errors are here so far, but please point them out to me, I will fix it :). I might change the title later on because the story is slowly changing as I type out my hand written ideas. I can say right now that SULLY, MIKE, AND THE MONSTERS DO NOT MAKE APPEARANCES. They are featured (name and all) but do not contain any "real" dialouge. You will see why very soon. ENJOY!

**WHO IS BOO?**

Brandon A. Diaz

**summary**: Salem Meyer is a sophomore in high school. She is a very cool person amongst the rest of her friends, but after being locked in the closet for a birthday party game, she begins to grow scared of an unknown presence leading to a schizophrenic state.

**Prologue**

An old man lays on the floor of Doctor Allen Matea's office. The old man, drenched in sweat, yelling words familiar to the English language, but unfamiliar with reality.

"LEAVE ME!"

The old man has continuously visited Allen Matea for numerous reasons, mostly because of his self-proclaimed schizophrenic state. He wore a hospital gown to this visit, and of course socks. The man is about 65. He talks of being tormented by a lizard at the tender age of 4. The lizard would float through his closet door and touch his face. The man says he can remember this clearly. This comes as a shock to Dr. Matea. The doctor cannot find any possible way that even if this had actually occoured, how does the man remember it?

"Please, sir. Get up! Nancy, call some one in, I am not trained for this."

"But he wants me! He wants me! Get out of there!"

"Nancy! Stop starring, go get help!"

"Sir, no one is trained for this, you have the rights to this man, you have to give him the proper medications." the nurse noted back.

_But of course_. The professional reached his record for the man. His name is Mathers Blakenson. He flipped through numerous medical work papers. The found a proper sheet defining what he needs. He thumbed through this packet and found what might work. He grabbed type of tranquilizer, meant to be injected at the neck. He called for his medical assistants, who quickly came from their off duty activities. They were to hold this man down and keep him steady. The doctor injected. The man grew calm. Silence was restored.

_End Prologue. _

**Chapter 1**

Shepshead Bay High School. Not the most praised school in the Shepshead bay Area district, but enough for Brooklyn native Salem Meyer to do her deed as a young pedestrian. That is what she calls her self. Even though she is well in school, she is a bit of a trouble at home. She is not that much of a worry, she just likes to act childish, she is just a teenager. A sixteen year old does drugs, drinks alcohol, gets tattoos. Shes done all except for drugs, she refers to them as weapons against her family. She is a nice height, nice weight, nice figured, young woman. Her hair in her traditional pigtails on each side of her head. Her eyes are big, her smile is too.

Monday is cleaning day for her. She starts off the school weekend clean. Her best friend is always son the phone with her, even at 5 AM. They wake eachother up this way. Salem sits calmly on speakerphone with Isabelle, her best friend. She is doing her hair, making sure it is prepped, lightly teased and baby soft.

"Salem, today! Today, today!"

"Today What?"

"Today is..."

"Tell me!"

"Preparations for your party!"

"Isabelle, I DO NOT want a party. I am just fine being here at home with you and acouple others. Thats all, no need for a big shenanigan!"

"Pish-posh!!"

"you sound so dumb when you talk like that"

Salem was to be 17 on Friday. She really did not want a huge party, she just knew that that was just another way for her to be led into some sort of temptation. Sex, Drugs, Death... She had the worst on her mind. Besides, even if she was alone, she had planned on sitting down and writing. She loved to write, and writing all night would have been ok with her. She had a pondering idea, but she has yet to debut it to her "assistant". She called Isabelle her assistant because every time a new story was in the works, Isabelle made it that much better.

"Hey, Isabelle."

"Whaddup?"

"New idea for a best-seller!"

"Details, asap!"

"A comedy, NO, family story, but something scandalous."

"how can you make a family story scandalous?"

"Well, what if monsters were real? What if... they lived under my bed, or in my closet, but they were nice monsters..."

"Hmm."

"No, they are not nice... YES! Yes they are, but they are scared of humans!"

"Thats cute!"

"Totally, I think its gonna happen! This is a great story."

"Totally!"

That night brought terror. Maybe thinking about monsters all day wasn't healthy for the brain. Salem got attacked by the worst of nightmares. A big furry monster with large teeth! Screaming! A one-eyed monster... all sitting in her closet. Watching, yelling, watching, yelling...

Wednesday had come. Salem woke early, still from the same nightmare. She was terrified to go near her closet. Her room was painted blue, but the monsters in the dream came out of a pink closet, with flowers painted on. But why did she find this so familiar? This haunted her all day. She asked her mother later on at dinner. She would have asked her more intelligent father, but he was away in California for vacation to see his kids from his previous relation ship.

"Mom, where did we live before we moved here?"

"Why you askin'?"

"just wondering..."

"It was a nice house. I miss it. You see, I was in a college project. I had to be observed by my professor. He watched the way I lived and presented it to his class. I remember him saying such kind things about you. He told me how cute you were, it makes me feel special."

"Oh. What was my room like..."

"Heh, why?"

"Never mind, I dont care anymore more, he he."

"your just so curious tonight, arent you?"

"You say that they video taped us?"

"Yeah. It was a fun thing, your father thought I need the points, and I was getting paid... the house wasnt ours, but it was free while we were doing the project."

"Ah, I see."

Salem thought about seeing those tapes again. She was so curious and wondered why she was never told about this. She didnt care much, she just wanted tapes, but figured it was probably impossible now, so she decided not to bring it up to her mother.

That day news broke of a man who died on sunday night at a mental hospital. The man was reported to have mental attacks from a monster from his younger years. Salem turned her attention to the report and listened. She hears how this man was a toddler when he was first tormented... hearing this reminded her of her dreams. In her dreams she was a mere toddler. She thought about this and decided to bring it to the attention of a counselor.

Mr. Lorenzo has been at Sheepshead Bay for years and the kids seem to like his aid. Salem went to him wednesday morning with the issue.

"So you say that you have been tormented by a nightmare from your past?"

"Your making me sound like a loon!" she smirked.

"So what are you saying then?"

"Well, ever since this idea popped in my head, I been getting these weird dreams about me as a child in a room with a... I guess, haunted closet? Im not sure."

"Salem, this does sound interesting, and I wanna help you, but im not specified to help your kind of situation. I really wa-"

"No, no... im sorry, I shoulda figured that before seeing you. Its ok, really."

"I dont want to let you leave with no help. If you really are looking into this for your own health, id say take this book of specific trouble 'hot lines' that can help you."

"Sure, sure. I will do."

"Thanks for seeing me, it makes me concerned to see such a young girl being so afraid, but it is alright, I promise. Just get some rest. Take some Tylenol, take some Nyquil. You know."

Salem nodded and left the office. She went home early. She felt sick, but not like she would later that day. Today holds a key to her future that maybe she should have worried about instead of a chilling past.

_**End Chapter One.**_

-

"_What happens to a child state of mind affects them drastically in the late future. A child takes the side effects of alcoholism, drug abuse, and MANY other things. A child cannot predict its future, but he or she may change it in the 'present'."_

_- Dr. Allen Matea's Psych Log : Patient B1014_


End file.
